


The Entity's Gift

by Midnyt_Tyr



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnyt_Tyr/pseuds/Midnyt_Tyr
Summary: Since Her beloved Killers have been so well behaved, She has decided to bless them with... the flesh of their victims.





	1. The Trapper

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't proofread, so please excuse the typos. This is dedicated to the perverted minds of The Entity's Court, The Diner, The Temple and The Cult of Myers! Enjoy! 
> 
> And there's more to come!

The only thing that could POSSIBLY go wrong, is currently going fucking WRONG!

Jake crouch walked around a row of junk to get a better look into the shack. The Trapper was standing there, looking around slowly, knowing his prey was close, but not quite sure where. What's worse is that both he and Min were the only two survivors left in the trial and she was on the ground, unconcious somewhere. Jake had no idea where, either. The masked monster hit her so hard, he knocked her out. Jake was alone, for now.

But Jake was a smart man, a thinker and a calm spirit. He knew that if he finished a generator, their last generator, that sudden burst of adrenaline, that sudden feeling of hope would glide them victory. The thing is, the gens were way too close to each other and he was hurt. They really screwed the pooch on this one.

Evan looked from side to side, the whispers growing louder, then softer, teasing him. He looked towards the generator, the four pistons pumping fiercly. Almost like...

He felt a tugging in his loins and a sinister smile began to spread. The pretty girl was unconscious on the complete opposite side of the map, but the pretty boy was close.

So close...

He felt a warmth coiling in his belly and his manhood began to stiffen. The generator was almost finished. No doubt, the boy was waiting for his chance to return. A swift set of kicks to the machine began degrading the progression. He left a small gift as well, a trick he learned from the maneater. Not the fat one, but the tall, thinner one. The one with no name. The Trapper walked out of the shack and, out of the corner of his eye, saw movement to his left. He ignored it. The trap was set.

Jake held his breath. He was *certain* the monster would have seen him. He shifted away from his hiding spot, aggrevating his wound, but his will was of iron and he didn't so much as grunt. When his heartbeat slowed, he felt it was safe to proceed. He walked into the shack and took note of the hatch on one side...

And the basement stairs on the other.

*'So the hatch leads to the basement, huh?'* he thought to himself. He knew that space and time meant nothing in this realm. A hatch could be right above the basement and lead back to the campfire. It was what ever the Entity willed it to be. Pushing those thoughts back, he began to work on the generator. He was expecting it to be farther degressed or apply an overcharged shock to him, but neither was true. Good. He worked quickly, praying to whoever was listening that Min would be alright on her own. So close... and the Trapper was nowhere in sight! They're home free!

A chill ran up Jake's spine like none he'd ever felt a few seconds before a large hand snatched him off of the generator. It was silent! This huge beast snuck up on him?? Jake kicked with all of his might, trying to wiggle away from the man as he was carried to the basement. A chuckle stopped his movements.

"Do not stop. We like it when you struggle." A low, deep and monsterous voice purred from under the mask. 

Jake was in shock. The Trapper *never* spoke! Not once in the years Jake's been trapped in this hellhole. Why now? His thoughts were cut off as he was thrown to the ground. This was it. GG. The Trapper loomed over Jake in the darkened basement, but the aura coming from him was different. Predatory, but unlike the aura that usually eminated from the Killers. This one made Jake's hair stand up. He needed to get out, but his legs wouldn't work. He started to crawl towards the stairs.

"Tenacious, aren't we?" The Trapper spoke, walking in pace with Jake's crawling. "Crawl, little worm." he raised his left hand and brought it down painfully hard on Jake's backside, making the smaller man cry out. It was music to his ears. "Faster!" Another hit, this time to the other cheek. When Jake reached the halfway point of the stairs, the Trapper walked up the rest and stood at the top. From the light outside, Jake saw something that made his blood run cold.

*"No... Please, God, not this..."*

The Killer's erection, long and thick, pressed firmly against his clothes. Evan tilted his head to the side slowly. He extended his fist, palm up and began curling his index finger repeatedly. 

"Come on, little worm. Crawl to me."

Jake shook his head, pushing himself off the stairs and rolling down into the basement. He knew he was trapped, but the only thing he could think of was getting away from.... *THAT*!

He pushed himself up to his feet and shuffled away from the stairs as footsteps slowly decended. When had he started crying? 

*'Calm yourself, Park! Think!'*

Jake slowly walked to one of the back closets and hid inside. He prayed, again, that the Trapper would check the one across from him, giving him time to jump out and sprint up the stairs. His fear would be his adrenaline.

"Ring... around... the rosie..."

*'No. No! FUCK NO!'*

"A pocket full..." the sound of closet doors opening, then slamming shut. "... of posies."  
Evan's deep, rich voice filled Jakes ears and sucked the air from his lungs. His legs turned to jelly and he began to slide to the floor of the cramped closet. He couldn't move. Tears filled his eyes. He was *scared*. More scared than he'd ever been. The second closet in the front opened, then slammed shut.  
"Ashes..." Evan said as he walked to the back of the basement. He walked to the closet opposite of Jake and stood in front of it. *"Ashes..."* He didn't open it. He only turned and looked at the closet Jake was in.

"We all..." he walked over to the closet and slammed his weight against it, relishing in the sound that came from Jake. A yelp, like a helpless, scared, little puppy.

"Fall..." Evan crouched down, his hands on the handles of the doors. He ripped them both open to see Jake, tears screaming down his face, eyes wide with fear, blood soaking his jacket. He leaned in close, so close that Jake could see the gleam in his cold, blue eyes as well as the smile behind the mask.

*"Down."*

Jake screamed.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Min's eyes snapped open and she cried out in pain. Her head was on fire and her hair was matted down from the blood from a cut on her scalp. She began to crawl, looking around, trying to sense Jake, Dwight or Ace. She couldn't even hear anything past the blood pumping in her ear drums. Except one thing.

Was that Jake screaming? 

"Shit..." she said, weakly. She stopped crawling and just laid on the ground. She needed to get up. She *needed* to. Jake was in trouble and Ace and Dwight were probably dead and back at the campfire. That still sounds freaky when you think about it. Still, she needed to get up. 

"Come on, Feng.... Get up! You're not weak!" she muttered to herself. "You're not a loser! You can hang... with the *best* of them! They can't... break you!" She pushed herself, slowly, up off of the ground. A smirk of victory glued itself to her face as she began slowly tending to her wounds. Another scream from Jake made her stop. That was from across the map, but it didn't sound normal. Jake was in big trouble, especially if he was screaming like Dwight after getting snatched by a silent Myers. 

She finished with her crude patchwork. It would do, for now. She needed to find Jake and fast!

She ran out of the Blood Lodge and towards the shack. As she got closer, a repetitive sound could be heard. A slow clap? The hell? Min crept into the shack and saw the generator running as if it were already finished. "99-ing gens? In 2018?" she muttered to herself as she stooped down to finish the repairs. She ignored the clapping noise until it stopped and Jake's low sobs could be heard. 

"Shit! Jake!" she hissed to herself. He was trying to get her attention! But where was the Trapper? She ran down the stairs to the basement and stopped in her tracks, frozen in fear.

Evan MacMillan, in all of his nude glory - and Min would've been swooning and drooling if the situation had been different - was pinning an almost equally nude Jake to the ground on his back. Jake's torn shirt had been used to trap his hands behind his own back and the Trapper was pinning his thighs to the ground. Jake's head was between the Trapper's thighs, his cock being rammed down the boy's throat as he gagged and choked. Evan chuckled and buried himself as deep into Jake's throat as he could and held it there.

"Remember, don't bite or you get more spankings. Good little worm." he purred. Jake began to thrash, coughing and bucking and trying to break free. He couldn't breathe! He was going to pass out! He bit down, hard.

Evan grunted in pain and laughed. He pulled his cock, dripping wet with saliva, out of Jake's mouth and flipped the boy over. As Jake struggled against his restraints, Evan grabbed both wrists in one hand leaned the bulk of his weight on Jake. "Bad boy, Jake Park." He unleashed an assault of hard slaps, hard enough to bruise, onto Jake's rear. The boy screamed out and tried to thrash, but he could hardly move.

Min snapped out of her trance and - for reasons even she couldn't understand - decided that trying to ram this 113kg (250lb), 213cm (7ft) tall Killer off of Jake was a great idea. When she bounced off of him and fell on her bony ass, she discovered it wasn't.

Evan let out an amused chuckle. "Another one!" he said, happily. Creepily. "Soon, for you, Ming Mong. You will wait. We will bless this heretic first."

"Get off of him!" Min jumped up and charged at the Trapper again, who stood and with lightening fast movement, delivered a left hook to Min and damn near broke the girl's neck. She crumpled to the floor in front of Jake, who just stared, horrified.

"We said, *WAIT*!" Evan hissed. He looked to Min's unconscious body and his cock twitched in interest. "Soon. For now, Jake Park, we will take you. You didn't move. Good boy. You get the Tip."

Jake was picked up and actually flipped upside down in the Trapper's arms. Evan's massive cock was all that he could see.

"Be good and open up, or you do not get the lube." He lowered Jake a half an inch, until the tip of his cock pressed against his tightly closed lips. "Or, we could just take the Ming Mong instead." he teased, smiling. When he felt Jake's deliciously warm and wet mouth around his cock head, he chuckled. 

"Mhmmm. We knew what choice you would make, Jake Park." he lowered Jake until the boy was gagging on him again. Evan nuzzled Jake's flaccid cock, receiving a whimper from the boy. Evan began thrusting into Jake's throat again, loving the way the boy began to struggle. Evan knew there was no air in Jake's lungs. Good. He kept his pace, punishing Jake's esophagus until the boy's struggling began to wane. When Jake went limp, Evan pulled him off of his cock and dropped him to the floor. The boy gasped and coughed.

"It is time." Evan said, softly. His cock stood proudly, throbbing, red and dripping with Jake's saliva and his own precum. Evan dropped to his knees and grabbed the backs of Jake's knees, forcing them up to the boy's shoulders. His pucker tightened, as if that were going to stop anything. "Yes...." Evan growled. He pushed the tip of his cock to Jake's hole and locked eyes with the survivor. "You get the Tip."

Jake threw his head back, his mouth wide open, but only a weak sound coming out. He felt like he was being split open! Once the head of Evan's cock passed Jake's sphincter, he stopped. Jake sobbed, pulling against the shirt that was now restraining him.

"P-Please... Please stop..." he begged softly.

"Too late for begging, Jake Park." Evan pulled out until just the tip was inside Jake. "You come here with evil intentions. You..." He pushed the head back in. "... sabotage the Entity's hooks. Sabotage the Entity's trapping devices. And the Ming Mong...." he looked to the unconscious girl. "... Destroying the Entity's totem. Shame." he growled, pushing in deeper.

Jake gasped, clenching down on the invading appendage. "Oh God! S-Stop! It hurts!"

"Shame!" The Trapper's hands moved swiftly from behind Jake's knees and wrapped around his throat. As he squeezed, Jake's eyes locked with Evan's and he began to struggle more. He filled Jake to the hilt before pulling out most of the way and slamming fully back in.

Jake let out a breathless scream, thrashing against the Trapper with everything he had, but his world was spinning. His entire body felt like it was being torn apart. His fear powered his thrashing, but he might as well have been a child fighting against an overpowering adult. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. All he could do was panic as his body was deprived of oxygen.

"Yessss." Evan hissed. Jake began to tighten around him as he pounded the man's poorly prepped hole. Jake's back arched as his prostate was hit repeatedly. His eyes rolled into his head and his body went limp. Evan leaned over the young man, moving impossibly deeper inside and continued thrusting. He removed his hand from around Jake's throat and let out a gutteral moan at the bruise that was forming. He ran his fingers over it before a soft moan reached his ears.

The pretty girl.

The Trapper smiled, slowly pulling out of Jake. The boy was fucked out and unconscious. It was time to play with the other one.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Min jolted awake. Her body hurt. This trial was insane. How was she even still here? Wait... Jake!

She tried to move, but hands kept her still. That's when she realized she was nude. COMPLETELY nude. Her legs were spread wide open with another man's legs between them. She was in someone's lap and by the looks of the erection peeking out between her thighs, he was *very* excited.

She began to thrash in the man's arms, but his grasp was stronger than iron. She felt herself lifted slightly and the cock beneath her disappeared. She froze.

"No... Don't you *dare*!" She hissed. She fought harder, but the man didn't seem to care. She was forcefully lowered onto the large cock until it was buried to the hilt inside of her. She screamed in pain and went limp.

"Not as tight as the boy, but still pleasant, Ming Mong." Evan purred in her ear. He grabbed one of her small breasts in his left hand and toyed with her nipple.

"F-Fuck you, you piece of shit!" she said softly. Tears rolled down her cheeks. This fucker was *not* going to break her. "Eat a dick."

Evan laughed. This one had spirit on her tongue. He'll have to put that to use momentarily. He didn't ease into fucking her. He rammed into her forcefully, squeezing her breast in a vice like grip. When she bit back her scream, Evan tsked. He slammed her onto the ground, face down and plundged back inside of her, fucking her hard and deeply.

Min tried to crawl, but the Trapper, gripping the back of her head, pressed her to the floor and continued his assault. 

"Do not try to escape us. The time for running is over." He pulled her head back, causing her to arch her back. "She has blessed us with a bounty - a gift - for harvesting pieces of your soul over the years. She has enjoyed the taste of your fears. We enjoy the taste..." he pulled her head back more, holding her body in perfect position for a deep penetration. "... of your *body*."  
~~~~~~~~~~

Minutes, hours, days. Time was fickle in the Entity's realm. Dwight stared deep into the campfire, lost in thought. It had been quiet. Deathly quiet. Two of their numbers were missing and none of them knew where they were. He and Ace carried a guilt on their shoulders. They'd failed to bring their entire team back. All of them knew that whether they escaped or were sacrificed, they'd always return to the campfire. Jake and Min hadn't. What happened to them?

"Dwight?"

David put his hand on Dwight's shoulder, pulling him from his thoughts. "Bell tolled. An' you got that glow. You're one of the chosen. Get ready." The brawler walked away.

Sighing, Dwight stood. He looked around at their team. It felt empty without Min's laugh and Jake's, well, presence. Still, they had to survive, play this little game, until they could find a way out. So, that's what they would continue to do.

From the shadows of the Fog, where the light of the camp fire couldn't reach, a shadowy figure watched. Her golden eyes burned with a mischievious glow and before she vanished, she laughed.

If only they knew what was in store for them.


	2. Michael Myers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myers has a fascination with Kate

*"The Boys have left  
To face unknown strangers  
In a Fog-filled land  
With untold dangers.  
The Girls sat back  
With hearts uneased..."*

Kate stopped strumming her guitar and looked up at the sky, thinking. What could the next lyric be?

"As the creatures' hunger became appeased." Meg said from where she sat, staring into the fire. Since Jake and Min went missing, the runner had been severely depressed. Nothing at all like her usual self. She was a force to be reckoned with during trials, running Killers for the bulk of the trials, taking hits for her team mates, even if it meant being downed for the other to get off the Killer's shoulder. But when the adrenaline died down, when the trial was over, she faded into a shell and just stared blankly until the next trial.

Nea scooted closer to her lover. The two became damn near inseparable in the last few weeks and their teamwork was impeccable. If Nea and Meg faded into a trial on their own, Kate would bet her dignity that one of them would survive, at least. Two headstrong women, lovers and partners, who knew their way around the Fog and weren't afraid of getting bloody and worked off of each other? The Killers hated seeing them together.

Shouldering off her guitar, she stood and dusted off the back of her shorts. "Not bad, although I was hopin' for something a lil bit brighter." Kate smiled. Meg looked up at her, her face sullen. Kate's smile softened.

"Don't worry, Red. They'll be back before you know it and no matter what happened, we'll help 'em through it. We're a family now, right?"

Meg nodded slowly and turned to face the fire again. The light in her eyes changed. There was determination where defeat once shone. Kate nodded, mostly to herself and announced that she was going to 'freshen up' at the lake nearby. No one said anything in confirmation, but she knew they heard. She wouldn't be far.

Once at the lake, humming to herself, she undressed. Her scalp was starting to itch, so she figured rinsing her hair would help. It did last time. 

'God, I'd give *anything* for a spa day.' she thought as she stepped into the cold water. Taking a deep breath, she dove under and swam a few meters away from the shallows. When she came up for air, she sighed. The water was cold, but it felt nice. She swam for a little bit before returning to the shallows to rinse her hair. Then, she felt it.

The hair on her neck stood up. Chills ran down her spine. This was the first time since arriving in this dimension that she felt unsafe. She knew for a long time that this area was a safe zone. No Killers came here. They were unable to, but whatever it was that she was feeling at this moment, reminded her of when she was in danger in a trial. She wrung out her hair and began grabbing her clothes when she heard footsteps approaching her. She spun in the direction she heard them coming from, but no one was there.

Kate looked around frantically. It's probably just one of the guys, right? Yeah! It's one of the guys!

"Heh... Haha! Very funny! Ya got me good! Just... Just like in the classic horror movies, right? Blondie skinnydips in the lake and the killer gets her, huh? Nice try!" Kate hoped she sounded as brave as she thought. The thing is, as she spoke, she tried to think about *who* was out there.

The girls wouldn't pull a stupid prank like that. Nea and Meg were in a funk and Laurie and Claudette weren't the type to do anything fun. Min was missing. She was the only one who would do something like that. As far as the guys were concerned, Bill's wheeze could be heard a mile away, Dwight didn't have the balls, the little pillow princess, plus he and both Davids were in a trial. Ace, the creep, was with them. Jake was missing. Quentin, bless his soul, was a shy thing and wouldn't walk anywhere near the lake if he knew the girls were there. That was all of them.

So who was out there?

"Come on out. I'm not foolin'! I won't move from this spot!" If this person thought they were going to scare her, they had another thing coming. She was fixing to give this person a piece of her mind when she caught them. "Come on, now! GET OUT HERE THIS IN-"

Her eyes widened and her face went pale.

Almost as pale as the mask staring back at her.

She screamed and stumbled backwards into the lake. There was no way in HELL this man was here! How?! She swam to the middle of the lake and looked back towards where the Shape had been. He was standing by her clothes. His head tilted slowly to the side, then back up. He reached up and slowly removed his mask, dropping it to the ground by Kate's clothes.

He then kicked off his boots, then unzipped his jumpsuit, sliding it slowly, almost sensually, down his body. He removed his black shirt and stood before Kate, gloriously nude. Kate felt heat rise to her cheeks and coil in her belly. His hair was matted down in his face, but by what she could see, he looked like he might be handsome. As fast as she could blink, he was in the water, swimming quickly towards her. She screamed and began swimming away.

'What the FUCK?? What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck?!' Her mind raced as she swam for her life. Killers were *never* at the camp! Ever! This just wasn't fair! She screamed as her ankle was grabbed and she was dragged under the dark water. She tried to kick and beat against Myers, but underwater, her blows were far too weak. Still, he let her go. She swam back up to the surface, broke through and gasped for air. Not wasting any time, she kept swimming, heading for the closest shore. When she reached dry land, she didn't care that she was nude, she needed to get back to the camp fire! 

She took two steps before strong arms wrapped around her and spun her back towards the lake. A hard slap to her ass made her spin back around to face Myers. His hair was clinging to his face, but a single deep green eye was visible through the wet curls. He pointed his knife at her, then a bit over her shoulder to the lake.

"Swim." He said, his voice barely above a whisper. "Swim, or I will cut you." He spoke slowly, his voice rich and deep. Kate covered her self - fine time to do that now - and went back into the water. She turned to look back at Myers, who nodded, and she began to swim slowly away from him. When she got farther away, she stopped and looked back at him.

Myers had his knife pressed against his thigh, his left hand slowly pumping his stiffening cock. The man was hung pretty damn well and Kate smirked. 

'No way. You're kidding....' She thought.

"So... you're *not* going to try to kill me?" She hollered over to him.

He pumped a little faster. 

"If I give you a taste of the kitty, will you go back to wherever you came from?"

He dove into the water and swam after her again. Kate screamed in surprise and began swimming away. She expected him to grab her ankle again, but instead, she saw him swimming directly next to her, passing her. Racing her? Once in front, he stopped and turned, swinging his knife at her, missing her face by barely an inch. Kate panicked, splashing water everywhere before diving under. She swam in a random direction for a couple of meters before her ankle was grabbed again and she was pulled in a different direction. 

When she broke the surface, he let her go and she swam to the shore. He let her. Kate ran from the water, tripping over Myers' boots and stumbling, but not falling. Myers was on her tail, stalking after, cock rigid. Kate screamed for her teammates, but no one answered back. Myers caught up with her, grabbed her around the waist and pulling her to him. He pressed his knife to her throat and she froze.

"Wait! Wait! Don't do it! Ok, you want me to swim for you, right? I'll swim!" she said, her voice shaky. The knife pressed harder, but didn't draw blood. She felt his erection pressed against her butt and she made a bold decision. She reached back and grasped it in a firm, yet not too firm, grip. Myers grunted in surprise.

"Calm down, big guy..." Kate said softly, stroking him. Myers sighed, lowering the knife. He dragged the flat of the blade down her chest, running it over one of her peaked nipple.

"Mine." Myers whispered. He bent Kate over and slid inside her, making her yelp.

"Get off me! GUYS HELP!!!" she screamed. She heard Myers groan behind her and his cock stiffened. She screamed for her friends again and he moaned. She felt warmth inside of her and gasped. Did he just...?

'A two pump chump...' she thought. 

He pushed her off and she stumbled. She looked up at him and immediately dodged a stab heading for her chest. She took off running in the direction of the camp, screaming for her team, but no matter how fast or how far she ran, she didn't see the light from the camp. She looked over her shoulder for a brief second and didn't see Myers, so she stopped running and veered off the path she'd been taking. 

She was nervous. She was alone. She was annoyed at the semen dripping down her thighs, but it was strangely arousing. She slowly tried to catch her breath, moving quietly through the trees. Her heart began to race suddenly and she started running. Heartbeat meant Myers was too close for comfort. A quick peek over her shoulder confirmed it. Myers was power walking after her, his long legs covering so much ground, his green eyes ablaze with lust. 

Kate screamed as she ran, bobbing and weaving through the trees until she circled back to the lake. "SHIT!" she screamed, spinning around. She didn't see Myers, but she knew he could see her. She ran down the shoreline and dashed back into the woods. This area was thicker, making it harder to run. She tripped over something and fell to the ground. As she stumbled to her feet, a heavy weight fell onto her and the blade of a knife cut into the ground right in front of her. She gasped.

Myers released the knife to grab both her hands and hold them behind her back, trapping both of her small wrists in one of his big hands. He used his other hand to rain down hard smacks on her damp rear, making her scream out.

She thrashed and spat and cursed. "Get the FUCK offa me, you bastard! You ain't fixing to spank me like I'm some naughty brat, you two pump chump! OUCH!!!" Kate continued to scream and kick, but more in frustration than pain. When Myers stopped spanking, he grabbed his knife and pressed to to her jugular.

"SILENCE!" he growled. Stabbing the knife back into the ground, he slid inside her again. This time was different. She was wet inside. It felt so good. 

Kate bit her lip. She was down with spankings. She liked them, but this man has killed her and her friends so many times! She didn't want him to mount her and hump her like a fucking teenager. But DAMN, he was hitting that sweet spot and it's been so long....

A moan escaped her lips before she could stop it. Myers pulled out and flipped her onto her back, grabbing her thighs to hold them open and plunging back in. Kate let out a loud moan, Myers let out a softer one and he began fucking into her.

Kate grabbed his forearms and pressed her feet against his shoulders. Myers, in turn, held onto her forearms and let go of her thighs. He pulled on her, making sure she couldn't go anywhere except farther on his dick. Kate threw her head back and screamed, her pussy gushing and clenching around his stiff member. 

'Guess he just needed to get the first nut out of the way.' Kate thought. She looked back at Myers, whose eyes were rolled into the back of his head. He was really enjoying himself, huh? Well, it was definitely a mutual feeling. Kate felt her orgasm building and she clenched around him.

"Oh, fuck! I'm gonna cum!" she yelled. Myers moaned, pumping her full of his seed for the second time that night. He didn't stop thrusting, though. If anything, he moved faster, harder. Kate dug her nails into Myers' forearm as her orgasm ripped through her.

"Oh God! Michael!!" she screamed as she came, squirting onto Myers' abdomen. The Shape kept going, kept thrusting, kept fucking into the mess he made of the singer's wetness. She let go of Myers, whimpering and begging him to stop. 

"T-Too much... please! No more!" she cried out. Tears began running down her cheeks as she screamed out. Myers was driven by her screams, rolling his hips to apply more pressure to her sweet spot. Her back arched and she screamed as another orgasm ripped through her. Myers smirked. His cock was so sensitive, but he didn't want to stop. He couldn't stop with this beautiful woman beneath him, screaming so loudly and filled with his cum. The way her juices explode from her made him happy. He likes the way this feels. He made a mental note to always please the Entity so She will let him play with this new toy of his again.

"P-Please! Oh God! I'm-I'm-I'm...!" Kate screamed again, this time, not as loud. This time, her eyes rolled back and her body shook violently before she went completely limp. Myers pulled out of her immediately and lowered her legs to the ground. His eyes stayed glued to the trickle of his cum gushing out of her sweet hole. The nub at the top of her pretty pink pussy looked delicious as well. 

Myers leaned down between her thighs and slowly ran his tongue over her clit. Up and down, relishing in her weak mewls. He dipped his tongue into her messy hole, licking up his own cum, before dragging his tongue back up to her clit.

Minutes later, Kate felt like her body was going to fall apart. Everything was too sensitive and he *refused* to stop! He was madly in love with the feeling of her clit under his tongue. He was a starving man and her pussy was his only source of sustenance. His face was buried between her thighs and he was sloppily licking, sucking and slurping the sweet wetness before him. Kate was limp and weakly wailing, her body twitching, shaking with each orgasm Myers' tongue and lips pulled from her. He wasn't fully erect, but his cock was twitching with semi interest. He had no interest in putting it back in her. He wanted to lick and suck and lightly nibble until his jaw ached. A whisper in his head made him slow down his assault. His Mistress was calling him back.

Giving a few slow, longing and almost loving licks to his new favorite girl, he placed a soft kiss on her clit and lowered her to the ground.

"Soon, we will do this again." he whispered. 

Kate's body twitched, her eyes fluttering and her breathing ragged. Her nipples were peaked, stiff and red from where she'd been pinching and pulling at them while he licked her. He gave each one a small lick and a parting suck before standing and leaving her.  
~~~~~~~~~~

"Kate's been gone for *HOURS*! I'm telling you, something's wrong!" Meg paced back and forth, more angry than scared. "I should have went with her!"

"She's fine. Maybe she just decided to nap by the water." Nea said from her spot on a tree stump.

"Or maybe she's just strolling down the path. It's a nice night. If the bell tolls for her, she'll appear here." Claudette said. "Although, I have to say, I'm a bit worried too."

Silence fell over the camp. Everyone looked around at each other, hoping someone had something to say. A rustle from the woods caught their attention and Kate stumbled out, her clothes on, but she's dirtier than when she left. She walked to the fire on trembling legs, shivering. She slid to the floor and Claudette and Meg were at her side in an instant. 

"What happened? Are you alright?" Claudette asked, looking her over.

"Where the hell were you?" Meg asked. "Who did this to you?"

Kate looked at the girls and chuckled. "It's a looooong story."


	3. Hillbilly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hillbilly, aka "Max" or "Billy", has some fun with the pretty redhead.

The farm was quiet. Only the whispers of memories of animals and people slaughtered rang out in the nameless man's head. The noise was loud to him, a constant roaring in his ears, but the farm was quiet. 

 

The others called him "Max". Why, he didn't know. He vaguely remembered the woman who lived upstairs calling her partner "Max", but why would the others call him that?

 

The man that shocks said something about a "fah-thur", not that he knew what that meant. 

 

The Hillbilly leaned against the decrepit fencing on the balcony of the house, looking out across the fields. The cows in the trees were screaming in agony again. The man and woman who lived in this house, who used to beat him, were screaming again. He wanted to run, to dash, to drown out the sounds of those memories with the song of his chainsaw. That's what he would do. Picking up his saw and revving it, he left the house and began to sprint around the fields, narrowly missing hay bales and broken generators.

 

Something caught his eye and he came to a grinding halt. He lifted his face to the sky and sniffed. The air was different here. It smelled like... her. The pretty redhead. Max began to salivate. He wanted her. He looked around. No one else was here, though. Were they? The bell did not toll. The Entity did not let him witness who his victims would be, like She always did. This was not a proper trial. 

So why was SHE here? It doesn't matter. He was going to find her and take her. He'd already tasted her once; a day when he first ripped through her with his chainsaw. Her blood was tasty, but not what he had a taste for. The shocking man mentioned "sex", but Max didn't know what that was either. He'd figure it out later. Revving his chainsaw again, he sprinted in a random direction. He would find her.

And find her, he did. She was sneaking into the house. Max ran in to look for her, but she had vanished. He growled in frustration. She was still here. He just had to find out where. This wasn't a trial, so the generators wouldn't work. She could try to repair them, but nothing would happen. Everything they did was the Entity's will. If She didn't want something to happen, She would stop it. She would negate it. She would eliminate it from existence. She always was changing, testing new things and making old things harder or easier to use. She was forever changing. Now was no different.

"Hey." 

Meg's voice from the staircase snapped Max from his thoughts. He tilted his head at her. She looked angry, but she always did. Her stomach was showing. Her legs were showing. She looked beautiful in white. The skirt was so short, Max could almost see up it. He took a step forward and she backed up a step.

"Whoa. Hold on. You moved, but there's STILL no heartbeat... What's going on? The gens won't repair and I'm the only one here. I know you're going to kill me, but I want to know why the HELL I'm here like this."

Max tilted his head the other way. He was confused as well, but he didn't know how to speak. He just looked around.

"Great... You don't know either, do you? Well, fuck it. Kill me and get it over with." She came down the stairs and stopped in front of Max, who took a step back, not used to this bravery. 

"Well? What are you waiting for? Chainsaw, hit me, put me on the hook, let the spider bitch take me. Game over. Just like we've been doing for years now." When Max looked at his saw, then back to her, her expression softened slightly. "You... you DO know what I'm saying, right?"

Max nodded.

"Ok. Good. Do it."

Max shook his head.

"Oh, for fuck's sake. Then what do you want? The gens CAN'T be fixed. I've been trying for almost an hour."

Max tilted his head again. She was so cute when she was upset. He looked her up and down again, his eyes lingering on her exposed belly. He felt something strange. His pants were getting tighter. Oh... THAT'S what the shocking man meant!

Catching Meg completely off guard, he grabbed her and ripped her shirt off, along with her bra. She screamed in surprise and kicked at him, getting him in one of his knees. Max recoiled a bit, letting go of her. She covered her breasts and backed away.

"You son of a bitch! That fucking hurt! What the HELL is wrong with you?" Her eyes were wide and fearful. Max's cock twitched. When her eyes darted to the buldge in his pants and lingered, it twitched again. She screamed and ran. Max dropped the chainsaw and gave chase.

The chase didn't last long. Meg, in a panic, had no coordination like she would if she were running him in a trial. Plus, he didn't hit her, he reached out and grabbed her. She kicked and screamed and... cried? When she went limp in his arms, he stopped walking and dropped her. She tried to crawl away and he fell to his hands and knees and crawled with her. He liked this game.

"Get the FUCK away from me!" she screamed as she began to get back up. Max pounced on her and held her down as she kicked and screamed. Max tilted his head again. He liked feeling her wriggle and he really liked the way her perky breasts bounced as she struggled. He stared at them until she stopped struggling. She wasn't crying anymore. He looked at her and she was just confused.

"What are you doing? Why are you doing this? Get off of me... please?"

Max shook his head and leaned down to nuzzle her cheek. He didn't want to hurt the pretty redhead. He only wanted to kill her during the trials. This wasn't a trial. This was playtime. Right? And he wanted to play with her. His cock wanted to play. He pulled her hand against his erection and purred. She immediately tensed.

"N-no... No fucking way... I don't-" a whimper cut her off. She looked up into Max's eyes and he let her go. She slid from under him and stood, covering her breasts back up. "You're letting me go?"

Max nodded, his head down. If she didn't want to play, he wouldn't force her. He wanted her to like him. He wanted this to be a special game for them. He looked back up and Meg was still standing there. He could smell her. Her scent was intoxicating. He crawled closer to her and she didn't back away. He stopped at her feet and nuzzled her belly, rubbing his erection against her leg. She chuckled. 

"No freaking way..." she muttered. "You're humping me, Billy."

Billy? Who was Billy? His name is Max, he thinks. That's what the others call him. Oh, but SHE doesn't know that. And he doesn't know how to tell her. Oh well. He can her Billy. He felt a hand on his head and looked up to her. 

"You're not gonna kill me? Or try to eat me?" When Max shook his head to both, she quirked a brow. "Then, what do you want?" He rubbed against her leg again.

"You want to... have sex?"

There was that word again. Was this 'sex'? If it is, then he wants it! He nodded and Meg laughed.

"You know what? Fuck it. I don't care anymore. Let's do it." She uncovered her breasts. Max stared at them for a long time. A VERY long time. Meg rolled her eyes.

"Suck on my nipples, Billy. Gently, though. And don't bite them too hard." When Max began doing that, she muttered "I can't believe I'm doing this...".

Max kept grinding against her leg, humping her harder and harder until she started laughing. It caught him off guard and he looked at her face. 

"Ok, how about this? Let go." Max shook his head frantically. "No no no, trust me. Let's lay down and we can go from there. Okay?"

Max did as he was told, letting her go. He expected her to run, but she didn't. She pushed him back to lay on the ground and straddled his hips. She was sitting on his erection and he mewled.

"Good boy." She smirked and began grinding against him. Max saw stars and let his head hit the ground. This game felt nice. Meg pulled his cock out of his pants and he sighed happily. She cursed.

"How in the hell am I supposed to fit this in me? You're fucking HUNG!" Max didn't know what that meant, but he wanted more. He thrust into her hand and groaned. Meg muttered something under her breath about Rasputin and he felt something warm and wet around the head of his cock. He let out something between a moan and a growl and Meg took him in a little more.

Max REALLY liked this game! But what was he supposed to do for Meg? When was it his turn to put his mouth on her again? Mind you, he didn't want this to stop, but he REALLY wanted to lick her again. As if reading his mind, Meg pulled away and removed her panties. She then turned around and straddled Max's face. 

"Remember: lick, don't bite. Okay?" Max nodded and Meg put his cock back in her mouth. She lowered her pussy to Max's face and he stuck his long tongue out to lick between her lips. When he heard her moan lightly, he did it again, licking a long stripe from the little nub to the little wet hole. He liked the little wet hole. He pushed his tongue in all the way and she moaned louder. She liked this, so he continued, pushing his tongue in and out. When he went to lick her clit again, her finger was blocking it, rubbing it in slow circles. He nipped it and she moved her hand away.

He began slowly licking her clit in circles, mimicking her finger, until she started moaning loudly. She stopped sucking on his cock and was grinding her sweet, sweet pussy on his face. Her moans ignited a blaze within Max and, grabbing her hips to keep her there, he buried his face in his new treat, plunging his tongue inside her and swirling it around. He felt her insides quiver and a sweet, thick nectar gushed into his open mouth, which he drank up. As if to mimic her, his own cock erupted, shooting thick strands of cum on Meg's face and chest. 

Max collapsed on the ground, his head spinning. Meg was twitching on top of him, breathing heavily. She smelled so good. It was all around him, in his mouth, he could still taste her. His cock hadn't even softened. He wanted more.

Still dripping from his recent orgasm, Max rolled Meg off of him and onto her back. She spread her legs, as if inviting him in. He obliged, positioning himself and sliding his wet cock inside of her just as wet pussy. She arched her back and moaned weakly, her breasts bouncing, her pink nipples peaked and stiff and so very tantalizingly sensitive. Max leaned down to lick one and she mewled.

He began to move his hips, moving his cock in and out slowly. He knew he was very big and she was very tiny. He didn't want to hurt her, so he'd wait for her to give him more instructions. He knew she would if he was hurting her or not doing something right. He must've been doing good, because she was pinching her nipples and moving her hips with his.

"Oh God... feels so good... don't stop..." she moaned. Max pushed in deeper and she gasped, moaning MUCH loader. Max got chills and sped up his thrusts. He'd watched the shocking man do this to the woman with the pig mask plenty of times. He would just mimic him. Just with no shocking. Meg seemed to really enjoy it.

She clenched down on his cock and more of that tasty wetness gushed out of her, coating his cock. He chuckled and felt Meg shiver. He grabbed her behind her knees and pushed her knees to her chest, pushing in deeper. Meg screamed out weakly, another orgasm ripping through her. She wrapped her hands in Max's shirt as he pounded her. He must have been doing good, right? She liked it. He liked it a LOT. 

"D-Don't stop! P-Please! Oh God! I'm gonna cum again!" Meg screamed out and clenched around his cock, pumping out more of her honey. Max came as well, filling her up with his cum. He pulled out of her and stared at her contracting hole, watching all of his cum spill out of it. It looked so naughty. Max purred happily and pushed back in, setting a punishing pace. He loved the way this felt. This game was fun!

 

Meg was enjoying it too and Max was very happy. They played in many different positions and she even let him play in her other hole, too! It was a lot tighter and didn't get wet, but he liked it and so did she. Besides, each time he came, that tighter hole would get very wet with his cum and that was really nice.

~~~~~

Meg was unconscious in Max's lap as he went back and forth from one hole to the other. He liked them both. He'd fuck into the wet hole until he came, feeling her wetness spill onto his cock, then move to the tighter hole and fuck into that one until he came again. Meg must've been very tired, because she slept through all of it, but Max made sure not to let her hit her head on any rocks when he'd lay her down or fall off his lap when he put her in his lap.

He felt another orgasm rip through him and he collapsed, clutching Meg to him. She was asleep in his arms, twitching and gushing from both holes, which made Max VERY happy. He closed his eyes, holding Meg to his chest. He liked his new friend and their new game. 

When he awoke, he was fully clothed and on the top floor of the Thompson House and pretty Meg was nowhere to be seen. The farm felt empty. She was gone. The Entity gave them the time to play and play time was now over. The next time he saw Meg, he'd have to kill her. That's fine. Trials were trials. All else was play time. He would wait for play time patiently.

The farm was quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written super fast after reading a post I saw on tumblr about Max being a damn fuck machine. xD It's not EXACTLY what I would put for Max/Billy's chapter for this work, BUT it'll do.


End file.
